Pasada la medianoche
by Autumn Poem
Summary: Era pasada la medianoche de un 29 de abril. Frente a su puerta, se encontraba un joven que miraba con nostalgia aquella placa con el nombre de Nakahara Chuuya. #Soukoku #HappyBirthdayChuuya


Disclaimer: los personajes de Bungou Stray Dogs son propiedad de Kafka Asagiri. Los utilicé sin fines de lucro para escribir esta historia.

Era pasada la medianoche de un 29 de abril cuando Chuuya regresaba a su pequeño apartamento después de su trabajo de medio tiempo. A medio camino, había hecho una parada en la tienda de conveniencia más cercana para hacer un par de compras especiales: algún vino barato y una pequeña tarta de chocolate sencilla, sus finanzas no le permitían demasiado ni siquiera en un día así. Y lo sabía, probablemente terminaría tirando todo a la basura, pero se suponía que era un día diferente.

De pequeño, era el día más esperado para él, porque un niño se alimenta de fantasías y tonterías que son suficientes para mantenerlo engañado. Luego la vida sucede y uno se limita a esperar secretamente que en un día especial algún milagro suceda, con suerte y si la esperanza no lo abandona. Y Chuuya aún era joven cuando descubrió lo amarga que podía ser la vida. Con un padre que lo abandonó y que prefirió hacer la vista gorda y pretender que él jamás existió, y una madre que esperó hasta su cumpleaños número 18 para pedirle modestamente que se fuera de la casa para así poder empezar una vida con otro hombre, sin cargas. Una familia en la que siempre sobró. Entonces aprendió a aceptar su soledad, hasta desearla. Cuando se graduó de la preparatoria, cumplió el deseo de su madre de desaparecer de su vista y permitirle empezar otra vida, si eso la haría feliz. Inmediatamente dejó el pueblo donde se crió, las calles que de niño recorrió en busca de pequeñas aventuras, a su inocencia. También dejó lo que había sido en el pasado su familia y su casa, sus recuerdos y toda su infancia, y a cualquier persona que hubiese formado parte de su vida. Sin despedidas, sin ceremonias, sin mirar atrás. Un corte limpio en su vida, y nuevos comienzos en una ciudad lejana. Era mucho mejor la soledad por voluntad propia, a la soledad impuesta por los demás, el abandono. Así que estaba bien. No era fácil ni era bonito, pero lo hacía para protegerse.

Ahora, a sus jóvenes 20 años de soledad se le agregaba un año más. Y aunque creía que la etapa de esperar milagros ya la había abandonado, se estaba cuestionando qué demonios estaba pasando en ese momento.

Porque, frente a la puerta de su apartamento, misteriosamente había alguien esperando por él.

Era pasada la medianoche, de un 29 de abril. Y frente a su puerta, se encontraba un joven endemoniadamente alto, de cabellos castaños ligeramente enrulados, que caían con gracia sobre su rostro, mirando fijamente el nombre y apellido que figuraba en la placa fuera del apartamento. No se movía, no pestañeaba. Sólo miraba con nostalgia aquella placa con el nombre de Nakahara Chuuya.

La luz del pasillo fuera del apartamento era tenue, apenas dejando adivinar las facciones de aquel hombre. La noche se desenvolvía silenciosa y fría entre ellos, separándolos apenas por unos metros de oscuridad. Pero en el momento en el que el joven giró para verlo, en el momento en que los ojos almendra chocaron con los profundos y preciosos y dolidos ojos zafiro, la atmósfera se transformó por completo. No era ningún extraño el que se encontraba frente a él, pero tampoco era alguien que esperaba volver a ver. El alivio y la calma llenaron la mirada de aquel que esperaba, la luz parecía encenderse en esa mirada cansada, una luz que llegaba hasta su sonrisa y se difuminaba en el rostro de bellas facciones.

—Chuuya...

Dazai.

Y por un segundo, Chuuya pensó en rendirse. Frente a esta persona que alguna vez fue su amigo de la infancia y de su adolescencia. Su persona, la más cercana. Fue un niño con él por las calles de su pueblo natal, inventando historias fantásticas sólo para él, sólo para distraerlo de su realidad birriosa. Y más de una vez, se encontró hecho un mar de lágrimas sobre el hombro de Dazai, cuando su voz no salía y siendo incapaz de darse a entender, pero aún así él, que no lo entendía del todo, acariciaba su cabello sin decir una palabra. Era cálido. Era entrometido y era molesto. Y lo cuidaba más que nadie en su vida lo había hecho.

Fue como si una gigantesca ola cargada de nostalgia y recuerdos, de dolor y tristeza, lo hubiera sepultado y ahogado sin dejar que las palabras salieran de su boca. La imagen de Dazai allí, aún para él, por él, le inundó de calidez e hizo que su pecho doliera mucho. Porque fue consciente de que había abandonado la idea de volver a verlo el día que dejó su pueblo. De que enterrado en aquel pueblo dejó sus recuerdos pero también a su persona especial. Se sintió egoísta, y ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquello fue lo mejor. Tal vez hubo un pequeño error en el proceso.

Tres años habían pasado, y se sintieron con el peso de una eternidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Chuuya.

Pero aún, las palabras no salían.

Con el tiempo Dazai había aprendido a leer en su rostro emociones que Chuuya no podía poner en palabras. Era un don extraordinario dado que Chuuya fue aprendiendo a ocultar absolutamente todo de los demás, y que sólo el estar juntos siempre le ayudó a adquirir.

—Oye, no tienes que poner esa cara, Chuuya.

Dazai se acercó a donde parecía estar clavado en el suelo, inmóvil y embargado de emociones y recuerdos que fuertemente trató de suprimir pero que estaban cobrando factura en un sólo instante. Sentía un ligero ardor en sus ojos, y cuando los largos y finos dedos de Dazai se acercaron a rozar su mejilla, finalmente los cerró. Y respiró profundamente. Sólo un segundo en el que permitió rendirse ante él como casi lo hacía en el pasado, antes de que su vida y su futuro se vieran oscurecidos por la perspectiva de no tener un lugar en el que vivir, al que pertenecer. De no tener nada. De ser abandonado una vez más. Y sintió su ausencia de esos tres años cuando aquellas manos sostuvieron sus mejillas, mientras su respiración cálida chocaba y se mezclaba con la suya, mientras la cercanía entre ambos hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Sintió el tiempo que no estuvo con él, y sintió todas las veces que lo extrañó pero que había decidido ignorar.

—Mírame.

Abrió sus ojos y frente a él, la boca que pronunciaba dulces y tranquilizadoras palabras sonreía con suavidad.

Levantó su mirada lentamente hacia la calidez de aquellos intensos ojos oscuros, y vio el anhelo en ellos, profundo en su mirada, arraigado tanto en ambos, el deseo que era mutuo.

Los labios suaves se cerraron sobre los suyos, en un toque de seda cálido y perfecto, dulzor que inundó su boca. Y luego, un sonido húmedo de sus bocas separándose, y luego, el cosquilleo por repetir el acto una vez más, que amenazaba con volverse adicción.

—Tenemos que ponernos al día, ¿no crees Chuuya?

No estaba seguro, pero sintió como si aquellas palabras tuvieran múltiples significados y su corazón se estremeció.

Tragó el nudo en su garganta, y aún con Dazai a mínimos centímetros de distancia, decidió tomar coraje y dejar salir su voz.

— ¿Así que viniste a pasar mi mierdoso cumpleaños conmigo?

Dazai sonrió cálida y ampliamente, el pequeño gesto mandó su ritmo cardíaco al infierno.

—Así es. Traje presentes para ti. El más importante de todos ellos, lo tienes justo enfrente.

Dazai se señaló a sí mismo con ambas manos. Chuuya miró detrás de Dazai y con una sonrisa incapaz de ocultar, preguntó:

— ¿Dónde? No veo nada.

Dazai abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y la sonrisa de Chuuya se amplió.

—Chuuyaaaaaa

—Jajajaja ¡bien! ¡Está bien! Tenía que hacerlo, no me puedes culpar...

El sonido claro y alegre de aquella risa inundó el pasillo apenas iluminado, y fue tan puro y tan sincero que él mismo se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que dejó que una emoción corriera libre de esa manera.

Los brazos de Dazai cayeron con peso en sus hombros repentinamente, cerrándose en su espalda y bajando hacia su cintura, empujandolo suavemente contra él. Chuuya sólo se dejó sostener en aquella calidez nostálgica y apoyó su frente en el hombro del más alto. Podía sentirlo suspirar, como si quisiera decir tantas cosas...

— ¿No creíste que podrías ocultarte de mí para siempre, eh?

—Mmm... tal vez sólo estaba esperando a que me encontraras... —murmuró sin pensar demasiado en aquello, sólo con la intención de responder algo.

—Y sabes que lo haría. Así que no se te ocurra huir otra vez. No de mí, Chuuya.

La voz era seria pero con suavidad, cargada de emociones y pesos que Chuuya no alcanzaba a descifrar del todo, pero que le hacían pensar en qué habría sucedido con Dazai luego de su partida. ¿Lo habría buscado? ¿Lo habría extrañado? ¿Se habría sentido triste? Pero no se atrevía a preguntar esas cosas. Más importante, había algo que captó la atención de Chuuya en los últimos momentos y eso sí que no podía ignorar.

—Oye...

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿... por qué estás tocando mi trasero...?

—Mmmm...

— ¡Oye!

Se deshizo del abrazo de Dazai sólo para encontrarse con la expresión de idiota que solía poner para él.

—Extrañé esa parte de ti también ~

Chuuya estaba positivamente seguro de que su rostro ardía en un rojo más intenso que un incendio forestal.

— ¡Oh! Por cierto Chuuya, ¿recibiste mi carta?

— ¿Eh? ¿Una carta? No creo haber recibido nada.

—Oh... eso significa que aún no te has enterado...

Chuuya estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento sólo con la expresión exagerada de dramatismo en Dazai.

— ¿Enterado? ¿De qué?

— ¡Sí! Me he transferido a la universidad local de aquí, así que estaré yendo a clases y viviendo en esta ciudad.

—Oh... vaya...

Así que ¿Dazai viviría por aquí? Tuvo que luchar para no dejar que su sonrisa se mostrara.

—Sip. Y... ¿adivina qué? —Dazai señaló un gran bolso de equipaje que se encontraba detrás de él, y con una enorme sonrisa, dijo— ¡No tengo casa! ¡Así que voy a vivir contigo!

—Oh... espera ¡¿qué?!

— ¡Será genial! Chuuya prepará mi almuerzo cada día, cuando llegue de noche me esperará en nuestras habitaciones para cumplir con sus deberes conyugales y-

— ¡Esperaaaaaa! ¿Dazai qué mierda? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Dazai se volvió a acercar a su rostro, con su lado sincero reluciendo claro en su expresión.

—Estoy diciendo, que tú y yo estaremos juntos. En cada sentido posible. Quiero estar contigo, por eso te busqué y vine por ti. Nada quiero más que eso, desde antes que te fueras, yo quería... —la pizca de dolor en aquellos ojos oscuros mandó una oleada de culpa a su pecho, y al mismo tiempo, desarmó sus defensas. Ese era el efecto de Dazai en él después de todo. Dazai continuó— Y ahora que finalmente puedo volver a verte, sé que es allí donde estés donde yo quiero estar. No necesitamos nada más, Chuuya. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me dejas?

Chuuya sintió que era injusto. Que él lo hiciera sentir de esa manera, era injusto. Esa manera en la que sólo él podía llegar a su corazón. Y era mucho en su mente y en su desbordado corazón, por lo que terminó por enterrar su rostro en el amplio pecho del más alto, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos por si alguna lágrima intentara escapar. Solo unos segundos de calma y tranquilidad, de caricias suaves entre ambos, de afecto y de emociones que en ese momento se expresaban mejor en un fuerte abrazo que en palabras.

Finalmente y con un suspiro, cansado en el día de su cumpleaños número 21, Chuuya se soltó y tomó de la mano a Dazai, llevándolo hacia dentro de su apartamento.

—Ya que no se puede evitar... supongo que viviremos juntos a partir de ahora...

Su voz tenía toda la intención de sonar quejosa, pero después de unos minutos en presencia de Dazai, se dio cuenta de que era más de lo que esperaba. Más de lo que quería y deseaba. Era lo que siempre necesitó. Debió dejar todo menos a él.

— ¡Siiii! Y ahora serás mi esposa~ por cierto, ¿y dónde está nuestra cama?

— ¿Nuestra? Tú duermes en el piso. ¡¿Y qué es eso de esposa?!

— ¿¿Qué?? Oh bueno, supongo que tendremos que comprar una cama más grande después de todo. Y un apartamento más grande, Chuuya esto es pequeño y entiendo que como tu también lo eres está bien, pero ahora...

— ¡Ugh! Deja de quejarte, Dazai. Y más vale que consigas un trabajo, yo no voy a mantener vagos.

—Chuuyaaaaa

Ahora, pasada la medianoche de un 29 de abril, Chuuya estaba junto a su propio milagro. Eligiendo, aceptando, aquello que supo ser una excepción en su vida. Completamente rendido ante aquel hombre que podía ser su salvador y al mismo tiempo un gran fastidio. Aquel que amaba.

Y ahora todo estaría bien, porque Dazai estaba allí, como siempre debió ser.

FIN.


End file.
